


Those Who Wait In Hell

by ImpulsivelyBlue



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Post-Hogwarts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-24
Updated: 2014-09-24
Packaged: 2018-02-18 15:33:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2353481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImpulsivelyBlue/pseuds/ImpulsivelyBlue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lucifer thinks Harry is beautiful and he's thought so since the first time he saw the green eyed wizard.</p><p>But even without his unearthly beauty Harry is still so much more than the others around him. He's driven and exceptionally intelligent. He's a snake in a lions den, he's worthy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Those Who Wait In Hell

\---

Lucifer thinks Harry is beautiful and he's thought so since the first time he saw the green eyed wizard.

But even without his unearthly beauty Harry is still so much more than the others around him. He's driven and exceptionally intelligent. He's a snake in a lions den, he's worthy.

He's proven himself again and gain, fighting against all odds. He's defeated one of the evils of the wizarding world again and again. And yet, yet the people of the wizarding world still didn't see that when they look at him. They see gorgeous green eyes and a sinful smile full of promises, they don't see their downfall and more often than not, they didn't see the strike coming and that is the only thing Lucifer is disappointed about when he looks at Harry. 

But for all they see a pretty face the wizarding world always finds so many things to hate about Harry. For every perfection he has many flaws and breaks. For every flaw they find, they fill the breaks they see with their hatred. He may be their saviour but they love to hate him, they've built him up so they can rip down, again and again and again. 

Sometimes Lucifer hates them for turning Harry away, but other times he can't help but be grateful that they did.

After all, if they hadn't turned him away, then he wouldent be with Lucifer now. They led Harry, their precious saviour and most hated enemy, to hell and the wizard found the devil there.

\---


End file.
